


Sacrifice

by radicalravenclaw



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Clueless Connor, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, father/son relationship, like really dude how hard is it to figure out that people care about you, my first fanfic!! yay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 20:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15104585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radicalravenclaw/pseuds/radicalravenclaw
Summary: "'So, what do you do after you leave, anyway? Where do you sleep? Do androids even fuckin' sleep?'Connor smiled indulgently. 'Androids do not sleep, in the human sense of the word, but we do shut off for the night in order to process information more efficiently. As androids are not legally permitted to own property, I have been storing myself in a storage closet here at the DPD.'Lieutenant Anderson looked disgusted, and Connor wondered if he had said something wrong. 'Well, that ain't gonna do. You shouldn't have to sleep in a fuckin' closet, Connor. You're comin' home with me tonight, you can sleep on the couch.'"This is the story of Connor's journey to humanity.





	Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> The RK800 prototype is tested.

_Can you hear me?_

_Yes_.

_Please answer verbally. Can you hear me?_

_“_ Yes.”

_Please state your model number_.

“RK800.”

_Can you move your head?_

_Move your eyes._

_State your initialization text._

“Hello. I am a prototype detective Android sent by Cyberlife. My model number is RK800. Although my main function is the apprehension of criminals, I am capable of succeeding in a wide variety of occupations, and am sure to be valuable in any investigation. I look forward to working with you.”

_Move your arms._

_Good. State your name_.

“Connor.” Connor. Connor! Its name was Connor! It was an Android and its name was Connor.

_Say something in--_

“What is your name?”

_… I'm called Amanda. Say something in German, Connor._

Was Amanda a human? No, that was not right -- a human could not transmit verbal information directly into its programming. Connor searched through the CyberLife archives. “Professor Amanda Stern starb im Jahr 2027.”

_Yes, she did. I am an artificial intelligence created in her likeness. Say something in Chinese_.

Connor realized it could breathe, and took a breath. Did that mean Amanda was an Android? Did it look like Connor? How many RK800 models were in existence? Connor scanned the archives again, but found no information. “你是一个机器人吗？你是不是一个RK800？”

_No, I am not an Android. I am a computer program designed to act as your handler. I will check in with you periodically to monitor your progress and inform you of any additional instructions from Cyberlife. Say something in Spanish._

Of course, that made sense. It was logical to have already established a stable pattern of communication with its handler. Connor surveyed its speech settings and selected a more formal option. “Espero con ansia nuestras futuras comunicaciones.”

_In that case, you are free to go. Before you do, though, I have one more question. What was your purpose in asking me about myself today?_

Connor allowed itself 2.57 seconds to process Amanda's request. “I was programmed to investigate. It is in my code to seek more information about any presented situation.” Connor blinked, and then became aware that blinking was a thing that it could do. “Besides, it is only logical that we are familiar with each other's histories in order to work together as colleagues.”

For a moment, Amanda did not reply. But then its voice echoed in Connor's head as clearly as it had before.

_I see. You are expected at the Detroit Police Department headquarters in two hours. Your mission is to be a useful tool for both the police and Cyberlife itself. If you fail, you will be shut down and replaced with an updated model. Keep that in mind, Connor. You may leave._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this chapter!! If you read to the end you're my favorite person ever. In theory, at least.  
> I plan to update this story at least once a week, but... Who knows, man.  
> Also. Don't worry about Amanda and Connor's pronouns being "it". I know that's uncomfortable and weird -- it's even more so to write -- but it's important to the story and it'll change pretty soon.   
> Thanks again for reading! Here's an emoticon for your time:  
> \- (̂ ˃̥̥̥ ˑ̫ ˂̥̥̥ )̂ -


End file.
